


Top of the World

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: "Ever see Godfather?"





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> for sparky77
> 
> There's a bit of cheating on the fandom here. Oops?
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Dinner was good, and now Adrian has to scrape dishes, since Natalie cooked.   
  
She comes up, pot of rice in her hand, and starts putting it into a smaller bowl. "Well, it's an... _interesting_ premise."   
  
Adrian shrugs. "It's work. I'm just glad it got picked up for fall."   
  
Natalie smiles and kisses his cheek on the way to the refrigerator. "I'm just glad you'll get out of my hair."  
  
He laughs and swats at her butt, just as Jack and Beck come in with their plates.   
  
***   
  
A few days later, Milo shows up at the door, scripts in his hand. Adrian takes him outside to the patio.   
  
"So, like, these guys are Italian, right?"   
  
Adrian nods, bemused by Milo's flying hands.   
  
"So, I was thinking we play that up. Compadres and all that stuff."   
  
That makes Adrian blink. "They're Italian, not mafia. Aren't they?"   
  
Milo laughs, nearly spilling his Pelligrino as he flails again. "Hey, I'm Sicilian, man. Did you read the backgrounds yet? Turns out the dad's all crooked and stuff."   
  
"Huh." Adrian flips a few more pages.   
  
Milo sets aside his papers and bottle, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "Ever see  _Godfather_?"   
  
"Der." Talk about stupid questions.   
  
"Remember when those brothers kissed?" Milo's grin is wide and almost scary. "That was cool."   
  
It's Adrian's turn to laugh. "You want to kiss on primetime network show?"   
  
Milo actually blushes. Interesting. "I wouldn't go that far. But you know, hugs and touching. Best brothers. That stuff."   
  
What the hell. Adrian nods. "Let's see how it goes. I might be able to see it."   
  
***   
  
"He's sweet," comes from Natalie's mouth as they head upstairs a couple of weeks later.   
  
"Which one?" Adrian's still thinking about how the boys were digging holes in the garden earlier. He can't imagine either of them as sweet anymore, especially with mud and crap in their hair.   
  
Natalie punches his arm. "Milo. Your friend."   
  
"Costar," he replies, which earns him another punch. Adrian rubs the spot and glares at Natalie affectionately. "Ow, woman. Okay, co- _worker_. And I really wouldn't have used 'sweet' as a way to describe him."   
  
Natalie's smile is vaguely wicked. "Hot?"   
  
Adrian groans. "You have a filthy mind." He opens the bedroom door and lets her enter first.   
  
"And you love me for it." She disappears into the bathroom and Adrian just laughs, because it's true.   
  
***   
  
It becomes a regular thing. Milo comes over, they rehearse, the kids come home, Milo roughhouses with them, and the five of them eat dinner. Sometimes, it's even not pizza.   
  
It's just like having a brother around. Except, as Adrian has to remind himself, he's not actually related to Milo.   
  
But sometimes the role is all too easy.   
  
Adrian isn't sure what to make of the show, or the rest of the cast, but fortunately, so far, his screen time with the rest of them is limited. He can see making friends with Milo, no matter what happens, but the pilot airs next week and he frankly can't see this program lasting terribly long.   
  
He's never seen much point in getting too attached to actors.   
  
***   
  
The kids love it, of course. Natalie Tivo-ed and edited out the gross bits. Adrian was filming, but he tells Milo how Jack jumped off the sofa when he saw the two of them flying.   
  
Milo thinks it's hilarious, but makes a point of warning the boys about jumping off jungle gyms, just in case.   
  
***   
  
It's kind of disconcerting how Natalie likes hanging around when the two of them are reading the next week's scripts. Even more so that she's draped over the back of Milo's chair and playing with his hair.   
  
It's not that he's jealous. Their relationship, odd as the compromises they've made seem, is solid. It's just that seeing the two of them touching and laughing is making it hard for Adrian to concentrate.   
  
Natalie reads a line while Adrian stares at the two of them. He doesn't realize he missed his cue until a lemon hits his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, doofus." Milo's wiping his hand on his jeans. Natalie smiles knowingly, her arms crossed on Milo's shoulders. "Wake up."   
  
***   
  
Adrian wakes up with old green socks in his mouth, or the equivalent. There's water running in the bathroom and far too much light coming through their filmy curtains. He groans.   
  
Hangovers suck, and they suck even more if you can't quite remember how you got there. Adrian groans again and rolls back under the comforter. The dark makes the throbbing diminish a bit, and he remembers something about Masai dancing with Hayden, and Greg passing out beers. At some point there was a phone call to Natalie, and Milo hanging off his shoulder. Awkward petting, but Adrian isn't sure who was petting whom.   
  
That's right. The show, their show, got picked up for a full season order. The first off the block, even, as it were. Good news, but Adrian still feels like complete and utter wasted shit.   
  
He's far too old for carousing. The groan is almost a formality as he rolls off the bed and checks. He's still wearing yesterday's jeans, which are pretty rank, but better that than stumbling around the house naked. The kids are used to a lot of weird sights, but Adrian isn't about to introduce them to full-frontal, not if he can help it. Plus, even dirty clothes take a lower priority than finding a good hangover cure.   
  
Downstairs to the kitchen, he fills the blender with wheatgrass, orange and cranberry juices, some yogurt and a banana. Adrian slings it back with four aspirin and a handful of peanuts. There's a bit of smoothie left over, but now that he's got healthy stuff in him, he's going to toss in a dose of Natalie's favorite remedy--hot black coffee.   
  
Adrian starts the machine, and stumbles off to find an empty shower. 


End file.
